Punk Rock Princess
by IzzyBlu182
Summary: She is new. She is Different. She is American. She is Willie. She is a perfect Match! George pairing!
1. The Weasleys and The Thompsons

PunkRockPrincess By: IzzyBlu182  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 - The Weasleys and The Thompsons  
  
Summary: She is new. She is very different. She is American. She is Willie. She is a perfect match!  
  
(A/N: okay my first Fan fic don't hate me if it is bad. I don't care if you flame me but please nothing to bad. I hope you like it. I happen to like stories about Fred and George so I decided to write one myself. The girl in this story is sort of based on me and my friend Jade. People call us " punks" but I don't really care about what I am. Anyway hope you enjoy that story.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything created by Ms. Rowling. I do own Willie. Actually I don't really cuz Willie is actually a friend of mine but u know in this story she is mine!  
  
Willie woke up and got dressed. She was on summer vacation from her wizarding school in California. Willie was an unusual American. She never really fit in with anyone at her school. She had friends and everything but they were all "her kind" as some people would say. She wasn't popular and didn't like the same music as everyone else, and that's what really made her an outcast. Most people at her school liked pop and rap, there is nothing wrong with that of course it's just she wasn't in to that type of music. She did understand what was so good about people basically talking to music and sounding horrible while doing it. She was into Rock, and Punk music. She had her won style. She always changed her hair color once every week and wore lots of bracelets and eyeliner. She liked the way she looked but to other people she was just weird. Willie went down to breakfast after getting dressed. "Good morning dear. How did u sleep?" Asked Willie's mom Mary "Okay I guess" answered Willie "Well breakfast is on the table and after you eat come to the living room because we need to talk about something" Said Mary "Yeah sure whatever" replied Willie Willie was too tired to care about what her and her mother wanted to talk about. Willie father left when she was 11. Right when they found out she was a witch. She never knew the real reason he left but she always had a felling it was because of her. So naturally she hated being a witch but of course wanted to make her mother happy so pretended to be happy. Her and her mother had grown apart over the years of her going to school and her father leaving. They didn't talk much. Either Mary was at work or Willie was out with her friends causing trouble all the time. Willie was an only child and sometimes Willie didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Willie at her breakfast and went into the living room to find her mother watching the news on channel 6. "What did you want to talk about?" Asked Willie "O well u see I am not that happy here at my job and so a couple of days ago I quit." Said Mary Willie's eyes got big. "YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU QUIT YOUR JOB WHAT ABOUT THE BILLS AND THE HOUSE? WHAT ABOUT FOOD? AND I NEED TO GET SCHOOL SUPPLIES AND.." Yelled Willie "Willie please calm down! You know I thought of this that is why I wanted to tell you that we have to move to London. We can stay with one of my old friends (a/n: guess who) until I can find a job..." Said Mary "What? I can't move to London. I have too many friends here. I like it here. You can't take me away from my home to go live with some strangers." Said Willie "Oh but honey these aren't strangers. They are very old friends of mine. We went to school together and you should be able to remember them. They have seven children. You used to play with the twins all the time when you were younger. Don't you remember? The Weasleys!" "Oh yeah I remember but why? Cant we just stay with grandpa or something?" "Well that would be nice but they are old friends of mine and they suggested we stay with them" Said Mary "I can't go to London Mom. I just cant please don't make me go please." Cried Willie "I am sorry honey. You better go pack your bags we leave first thing tomorrow morning." "TOMORROW? Why do we have to leave so quickly? I can't even say good bye to what little friends I have." Cried Willie "I am sorry. Please go pack. When you are finished I will magic our stuff to the Weasleys and we will meet them at Diagon Alley at noon tomorrow. Now go I don't want to hear another word." Replied Mary Willie walked up to her room very slowly taking in everything that had just happened. She couldn't move. She just couldn't. But she had no choice. She didn't exactly remember the Weasleys. She told her mom that so she would shut up. When she got to her room she fell on the bed and started crying. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************************************************~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~ George woke up and yawned. He didn't want to get up. He laid on his bed for a while but the smell of eggs and bacon seemed to lift out of his soft, warm bed. He got up unwillingly and put on a shirt and a pair of pants and wobbled his way down stares. When he got down there he was met by his little sister Ginny, His twin Fred, His brother Ron and Percy, His father and mother, and unsurprisingly enough Harry Potter. It had started to become a tradition for Harry to come over every summer. "Good Morning George did you sleep well?" Asked Harry George just moaned for an answer. "I'll take that as a yes than?" said Harry " yeah uh huh whatever you want" mumbled George obviously not a morning person. Mrs.Weasley sat down once everyone was seated and eating already. " Okay everyone I have a great announcement to make." "Wharf ish it mumfh?" Ron Asked through a mouth full of toast " Well a very old friend of mine and your fathers are coming down form America to stay with us for the rest of the summer? Isnt that great? Surely you all remember the Thompsons? Don't you? " asked Mrs.Weasley George thought for a moment. He remembered them well he really only remembered Willie. She was always trying to hang out with Fred and himself. It was kind of annoying. As though reading his thoughts Fred answered " Oh yeah is that the family with that little girl who was always trying to hang out with me and George? And that muggle guy who thought we were muggles too?" asked Fred "Um well yes Fred but "Mr. Thompson has unfortunaly left Wille and her mother so we don't have to pretend to be muggles anymore." Said Mrs. Weasley "They will be coming tomorrow morning and I would like you all to come when we meet them. So be ready tomorrow bye 11:30"  
  
A/N: Okay how did you like it so far? Was it good? O know I didn't talk to much about George but I needed to explain a little more about Willie since she is new. Well I have everything planned out for the next chapter. See ya soon.  
  
~**Kendra and Jade**~ Kendra and Jade 


	2. Get Over It!

Punk Rock Princess By: IzzyBlu182  
  
Chapter 2 - Get Over It!  
  
A/N: Okay here is chapter 2. It is Christmas Eve and I am trying to do this quickly. Anyway we wanted to say that maybe later in the chapters I will be using songs at the beginning so you get a quick hint on what it is about before you read. We couldn't find a good one for this chapter sorry. Hope you enjoy bye. Disclaimer: Do we really have to say it? Of course I don't own any Harry Potter characters or anything created by Ms. Rowling.  
  
~~**~~ Willie woke up the next morning and reluctantly got dressed. She didn't really want to get all "pretty" but she did look a little more cleaned up than usual. She walked down stairs and saw her Mother was waiting for her.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" Asked her mother  
  
"I guess" Said Willie  
  
"Good its 5 till noon' they should be there."  
  
Willie took a hand full of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace.  
  
"Diagon Ally" Said Willie a little lazily but clearly(A/N I know they are in America and to just say "Diagon Ally" doesn't seem believable but just go with me here okay?)  
  
Her mother followed. When she got there she noticed she was in a little bar area.( Leaky Cauldron) She walked around a little with her mom until finally she heard a little scream come from her mother and a short red headed lady.  
  
"Oh How wonderful to see you again!" Shouted Willie's mom while hugging Mrs. Weasley  
  
"Oh I missed you so much. These are my children. You remember Percy. He is head boy. We are so proud of him, and the Twins George and Fred, and Ron and Little Ginny. This here is also a family friend Harry Potter" Said Mrs. Weasley all at once.  
  
"Oh yes how wonderful to see you all again" Replied Mary, Willie's Mom.  
  
"This is my daughter Willie. She has gotten so big hasn't she?!"  
  
"Oh wow how beautiful she has become."  
  
George wasn't really paying attention until he heard the word beautiful and then he looked up. He saw Willie for the first time in a long time. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe this was the same scrawny ugly girl that would always annoy him and his bother. She had long black hair with white and blue streaks. (Like mine!) And brilliant Blue eyes. She was gorgeous. Willie looked up and saw George looking at her. She smiled slightly and turned her head. ~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~****  
  
When they got back to the burrow Mrs. Weasley told Ginny to show Willie where she would be staying. She got all her stuff unpacked and lied on the bed. She didn't want to be there. She hated it.  
  
"Willie honey dinner is ready if you would like some." Said Mrs. Weasley  
  
"I am not hungry thank you!" Yelled Willie rudely  
  
Unfortunately Mary was standing near by and got angry because Willie was acting rude.  
  
"Excuse me I will go get her." Said Ms.Thompson  
  
She went up the stairs and shut the door behind her.  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing talking like that to an adult? You will come to dinner and eat with everyone. Do you understand me?" Said Mary  
  
"No you heard me! I am not hungry and I don't want to be down there with everyone. I hate being here!" Yelled Willie  
  
"You better watch the way you talk to me. You will come down to dinner and I am sorry but we have to live here I don't care how much you hate it. There is nothing you can do so GET OVER IT!"  
  
"I CANT GET OVER IT AND YOU CANT MAKE ME STAY!"  
  
Willie ran out of the room, down the stairs and outside. She didn't know where she was running to but she just kept running. She stopped when she got near this lake thing. She sat down on a log and cried. She knew her mother was right. She couldn't do anything about being there and she should get over it, but she couldn't.  
  
A/N: Was it good? Please review! I know nothing really happened in this chapter but I promise George and Willie will get more acquainted in the next Chapter!  
  
~~**Jade and Kendra**~~  
  
LittleShyGirl- Thank you for being our first reviewer! I hope the Paragraphs are better for you!  
  
GiR dOg- It's a good thing you seem like Willie because this is based on my friend Willie and she is a really great person.  
  
Xx Elven Raven xX- Well it may seem like that, but where I am from it is a rare find. Everyone here likes rap and hip hop. Everywhere you look there are low riders and stuff like that. So sorry if it may seem like that to you but that's how it is where I am from. ^_^  
  
Katie Scarlette - Thanks I hope this will be the best George Fic ever!  
  
Bana The Random - Thank you! 


	3. So this is what it feels like

A/N: Okay thanks for all the reviews you guy's rock! Here is the next Chappy and I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the routine!  
  
Chapter 3 -So this is what it feels like.  
  
Setting: Night time at the lake  
  
  
  
Willie sat next to the lake and thought about how horrible everything was going to be. She sat there for hours and started to think that nobody even cared she was gone. Suddenly she heard a twig snap and she turned around quickly.  
  
"Who's there?" Asked Willie to the open air  
  
"It's me. Don't worry I am not the boggy man. Although that would be kinda cool." Said George coming from behind a tree.  
  
"Oh it's only you"  
  
"Well gee don't get all happy it only me." Said George sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry I just didn't want it to be my mom or something." Said Willie  
  
"So why did you run away from the house?" Asked George  
  
"I don't want to be here. I hate it here and I want to go back."  
  
"How can you hate something you have never even seen?"  
  
"I just know everything is going to be horrible. I am going to start a new school where I don't know anyone and it's my 5th year. It going to suck." Said Willie  
  
"Well you know Fred and me so you won't be a total outcast." Said George trying to help  
  
"I guess your right but you probably won't like me."  
  
"And why wouldn't we?" Said George  
  
"I don't know I just don't think you will. I get into a lot of trouble and I don't want you to get into trouble with me." Said Willie  
  
George smiled and started to laugh.  
  
"That's funny because Fred and I are the troublemakers of the school so you should fit in perfectly." Said George  
  
Willie just smiled and looks out towards the lake. George looked at her and admired her beauty. How can he have a crush on a girl he hasn't seen in years? "It's not a crush. You just think she is pretty that's all. Nothing else she is just pretty. Maybe when you get to know her she will have a horrible personality. Okay so she is just pretty that's it!" George thought this while staring at Willie  
  
"Oh my gosh.Why is he staring at me? You can look away any time now. Oh god this is making me uncomfortable.look away come on you can do it look away" Thought Willie to herself.  
  
"You wanna go for a swim?" Asked George finally taking his eyes off of her  
  
Willie took a deep breathe finally relaxed that he looked away and said  
  
"Sure"  
  
They both took of their shoes and socks and went towards the lake. Willie noticed George wasn't behind her so she stopped and looked around for him. She heard a noise so she looked up and saw George standing in a tree about to jump into the lake.( A/N': I dunno if there is a lake close to the burrow but lets just say there is!) He took of his shirt and jumped into the lake with a "woo hooo!" Willie followed and they started to wrestle in the water. Willie would dunk George but he would pull her down with him and he would swim off and stay under the water so she couldn't see him and swim up and pull her under. They played for hours and lost track of time. Finally when they both started to get cold they put on their shoes and walked back towards the house.  
  
Maybe I do like her.I have only known her for a day though. Oh well it's too cold to be thinking of stuff like that." Thought George  
  
"Wow I didn't think that he could be so much fun. When I was little I always wanted to hang out with them, but they would ignore me so maybe now I can actually know what it feels like to be friends with the Weasley Twins! Thought Willie as they entered the house  
  
A/N: Was it good? Did you like it? Please review. We think we have everything worked out for next chapter so keep reviewing and MOTIVATE US!! *hint hint* ***~~~Kendra and Jade~~~***  
  
Thanks to: Everyone who reviewed, and don't worry Cheese Monkey Chloe Ron is all yours! 


End file.
